


BleachFanFiction

by FanFictionofAnimesandMore



Category: Amine, Bleach, Manga - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionofAnimesandMore/pseuds/FanFictionofAnimesandMore
Summary: I will not make one until I finish it only because I don't know what to put. Thanks for Understanding!





	1. Bankai

Chapter 1

“Bankai”

     It was an early Sunday morningat about 9:00 a.m. Byakuya was walking from his mansion to squad 6, when all of the sudden someone bumped into him. 

"Omg... I am so sorry I was so into my book, I didn't know where I was going" said a shy orange haired girl.

"What are you reading?" said Byakuya curiously.

"Stuff about Zanpakutos" I said

The book was old and cracked also broken up a little. It had the title as _All About Zanpakutos_ in what it look like gold letters by an unknown author.

"I haven't read that book" said Byakuya. 

"Not everyone reads so I understand that" I said.

"I do read for your information" said Byakuya.

"Oops.." I said scared.

"It's fine, what's your name?" He said.

"Māgaretto is my name" I said

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki or Captain Kuchki" said Byakuya.

"Yes I know, Captain Kuchiki of squad 6 with Renji" I said.

"I see you have study the captains" said Byakuya.

"Not really I only know the ones my father told me" I said.

"Who's your father?" He said.

There was a bell or siren that was really loud that went off after Byakuya said that.

"I should go, we are going to find out our squads we are in today" I said as I left with a smile on.

"I forgot about that" He said to himself.

      As Byakuya walks to the arena, I was in there getting ready to fight a captain. People and Captains starting to come in and have a seat. All of the sudden Byakuya walks in and for some reason him and I make eye contact. Byakuya mouths good luck to me and I mouth back thank you. The teacher walks out and the room goes silent. The whole room is quiet until the teacher starts talking about the boring rules that she explained about 1 million times in the last 7 days. When  she was done talking she called up a kid to fight and said that he would be fighting Captian Kuomamura.  

     Then both the kid and Captain walked up to the fighting area part if it. The poor kid wasn't ready for this at all. Then soon enough he took out his Zanpakuto and just it ready so he can fight. Captain takes out his zanpakuto as well. The teacher said fast and loud to start. The kid runs up to the Captain, as he tries to hit him but Captain keeps on blocking it everyone time. Which no one was surprised there. The fought and fought and fought what felt like an hour was about 10 minutes, which was the time we got. They step off and the kid gets out in squad 10.

     Then soon new people came up to fight, person after person. Of course I was the last one like always, I was gonna kill this. I was probably better than everyone in my league, my teacher said that I could be a captain if I tried hard enough but i just told her I wanted to fight off hollows and not deal with any of those things. I stood up and walked to the center of the area. The teacher ask what I was doing, so I told her that I knew I was going next. She said that I was facing Captain Zaraki the one captain  I hate and that he is totally stupid. It is said that he hasn't reached bankai at all. Captain Zaraki walks up to me and the teacher goes to the side lines. I was shaking but it wasn't noticeable yet.

"Are you ready?" said Captain Zaraki a deep voice that could scare anyone.

     I shook my head no then slowly to yes. Then he smiled, that creeped me out. We went to our places to fight. He hot out his zanpakuto that was cracked and had what it look like bit marks on it. I took out my zanpakuto as well, that was blue and that had a watery design on it. The teacher said to start, Captain Zaraki is the only captain that you can face that can attack you. Because for some weird reason he's " _powerful_ ", I just think he is dangerous which is so true. 

     He came full force for me, I just stood there in stun not being able to move I was so scared. As he _hit_ me, a bunch of smoke came out that covered the place. No one can see, they thought I was dead and he accidentally killed me. As the smoke cleared up everyone was in stunned, my zanpakuto and his were clashed together. Captain Zaraki was using full force and I was almost gonna fall, but I wasn't gonna embarrass myself in front of everyone. Suddenly I was able to hit him, he attacked back but I blocked all of his hits. We fought and fought and fought. That's when I ask

"Can I use bankai?".

"Is this a joke?" said the Teacher yelling a bit.

"Nope" I said.

     Everyone sat there confused, knowing someone like me can't use bankai. Byakuya sat there thinking _t_ _his can’t be possible she was just reading about it and said I was right. Plus she’s way to young to have done this by herself, without anyone knowing she reached it._  

"If you say so" said the Teacher.

    I take my Zanpakuto, and I stab it into the ground. Everyone stares at me as if I was on tv. Then I say _bankai,_ water starts to surround me and when the water starts to clear up I have a black and blue outfit on. That looks like Ichigo's bankai outfit but has blue in it. The Head Captain starts to walk up to me, then he starts saying

"Māgaretto, when did you learn this?".

"My father taught me, and I also read a lot about it" I said.

"What’s your last name?" He said.

"K-K-Kurosaki" I said shaking.

"Ichigo Kurosaki daughter, what squad do you want to be in? Captain Kuchiki or Captain Zaraki" He said.

"Captain Kuchiki" I said as fast as I could.

"As you wish" he said as he walked away.

    Byakuya and Renji walk up to me.

"So your Ichigo's daughter?" said Renji smiling like he was going to kill me.

    I slowly shake my head yes.

"Well this will be fun" said Renji laughing.

"Renji is it?" I said with him getting on my nerves.

"Yes" said Renji with his smile whipping off his face.

"I would probably shut your mouth before I take your place, I am smarter, faster, and prettier than you in so many ways. I even reached Bankai faster than you did and I could even be a captain if I wanted" I said laughing after.

     Renji said nothing.

"That’s what I thought" I said.

     Byakuya laughed at little bit, then Renji started to blush a little. Then we went to squad 6, I was talking to other people and then I heard the conversation that Byakuya and Renji were having.

"Renji just because she is Ichigo’s daughter doesn’t mean you have to be mean to her" said Byakuya.

"Yeah but you don’t like Ichigo either" said Renji.

"Yeah but she might be different, hopefully like her mother" said Byakuya.

"Or she’s mostly like her father" said Renji.

I start to walk walk over to them and say "You know it’s rude to talk about people behind their back right?" to Renji trying to be funny.

He said back "You know it’s rude to listen to people's conversations".

"Ohhhh I am sorry, but you are talking about me so I have to right to know what you're saying about me" I said trying not to laugh.

"Will you stop doing that?!" said Renji getting annoyed.

"Stop doing what?" I said like I didn't know.

"Stop doing what ever your doing?" He said really mad and annoyed.

"You mean being right?" I said trying not to laugh.

"No!" Renji said as he walked away mad.

"He gets mad easily" I said.

"That's Renji for you." Byakuya said.

"Well it’s getting late and we got training tomorrow" I said.

"Hey thats my line" said Byakuya.

    Then I smile and flash step away, and Byakuya walks away after a few minutes


	2. Hollow Attack

It was late at night, I was walking while reading outside like I always do at night. Byakuya was walking by and he saw me. I accidentally walked into a hollow not knowing it was a hollow until I looked up.

"Great!" I said backing away trying to grab my zanpakuto. "My zanpakuto it's gone!" 

"You won't be needing this" said the Hollow with my zanpakuto.

"Hey!" I said stuttering.

"We need to help her!" said Renji after we flash stepped to Byakuya.

"Just watch. said Byakuya looking at me and the hollow.

"But..." said Renji.

"Just watch" Said Byakuya said cutting him off.

"Give me my zanpakuto!" I said really mad.

"How about no! Don't you remember me?" said the hollow.

"M-M- Mashū" saying as my eyes light up like the sun when it's in the sky.

"Now you remember!" said the hollow.

"I'm sorry! But y did u have to become a hollow!?" I said.

"To see u again!" the hollow said.

"But I could already see you even if u weren't a hollow!" said I.

"You don't get it do u!" the hollow said.

"No…." I said.

"She has a brother?!" Byakuya and Renji said as they look at each other.

They hollow tried to pick me up, but I didn't let him. 

Then I jumped out of the way saying "This is not how I want to see u!".

The hollow then said "This is your fault!".

I said feeling guilty "I did not kill you!".

"Yes you did!" said the hollow.

"It's not my fault you drown easily!" I said as I turned away from him.

He tried to pick me up again but I kicked him in the hand. 

"Ow! That's it I am done playing nice with you!" the hollow said before he disappeared.   

"He still has my Zanpaku-to… Hmmmm" I said looking around.

The hollow appears behind me and tries to grab me again.

"She's gonna die" said Renji.

"Just watch" Byakuya said for like the 1 millionth time.

I punch him again, as I did that he drop my zanpakuto. I flash stepped to my zanpakuto, then back to where I was.

"Are you ready yet?" said the hollow looking at me.

I said as I twirl my zanpakuto in my hand "I was always ready".

The hollow tried to grab me again. I flashed stepped to his hand, cut it off then I went to his head and cut that of with me zanpakuto. Then hollow slowly faded away. I breath heavily and wink at Byakuya and Renji as I flash step away.  

"Dang… How did she not go in squad 11?" said Renji surprised and confused.

"I don’t know" he starts to walk away "Night Renji" still walking away.

"Night Captain" Renji said walking the other way. 


End file.
